


A Mellow Moment

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Very light smut to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Helbindi and the Summoner share an intimate moment.





	A Mellow Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little practice, but I do hope to write a better Helbindi fic in the future. He unexpectedly stole my heart honestly. I hope you enjoy! (Also yes I know I have a fic with a similar title but I couldn't think of anything else and this is very short, so I'm not too worried about making a better title.)

It was hot, so very, very hot…

His massive finger slowly pumped in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed small circles around her swollen clit. [Name] had to admit, she was quite surprised when he brought up trying anything of this sort, after all, Helbindi, despite all his harsh words, was… Well, afraid, to say the least of hurting her. He was a big man after all! However, as the two left the dining hall, exhausted from today’s feast and festivities, he had lightly grabbed her hand, giving her a sincere look very few had the privilege to see.

“I ain’t hurting ya, am I?” He slowed his movements even more, looking up at her for reassurance. [Name] gave him a sweet smile, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt a little, but it’s a pleasant feeling… A little more lube might help though.” Taking the advice, he slipped out, grabbing the nearby bottle and practically dumped at least half of it onto his finger. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the slight furrow of his brow.

“W-what are you laughing at?!”

“You always talk so harshly to me, yet your actions are anything but! … Unless we’re on the battlefield, of course.” A blush ran across the warrior’s face as he looked away.

“Well... I don’t want those petty Askrans coming after me if you got hurt or something!” [Name] sat up for a moment, pulling him down into her embrace.

“If it’s you Helbindi, I don’t mind being hurt a little… I mean that.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She shivered a bit from the feeling of the cool oil touching her skin, but eagerly accepted the hug nonetheless.

“I know ya don’t… It’s just… I don’t trust myself, not after what happened with…” He trailed off, but [Name] didn’t need him to finish to understand.

“Helbindi… Do you just want to cuddle for a bit?”

“Yeah… That sounds nice right now…”

The two wiped what remained of the oil off, before sliding into the covers of the small bed, just barely managing to fit in together. Though a bit cramped, it wasn’t too bad. If nothing else, it gave the two an excuse to hold each other even closer, not that they needed it.

Maybe one day they’d be able to take that next step. Until then, this was more than enough...


End file.
